Dream a Little dream for the Glee club
by Dracosnogger
Summary: No good at summaries, MUST READ TO FIND OUT!


_Dream a Little Dream of Me: _

_What's really going through their heads during this song?_

_-Tina's p.o.v-_

Now what was I supposed to do? Artie didn't want to do the dance with me, maybe we should just stick with the song?

"_You've worked to hard on this routine to have half a partner. The fact is, any of the guys in there could dance my part better than I could without rehearsing, except Finn... I'm good Tina." _

God, he was so sweet. But we had worked so hard! I really want him to do this with me! But, now that he refused to, who am I supposed to get? Maybe he was right, maybe the others could learn this dance a lot faster than it took me and him to get it perfect. All the guys except Finn, of course. The poor guy couldn't tell his left from his right.

"_Will you at least sing the song? _

_Sure..."_

"_Do you have a dance partner? _

_...Mike Chang"_

_Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you".__  
__Birds__ singing in the sycamore tree, "Dream a little dream of me". _

_Say "nighty-night" and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.__  
__While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me. _

Poor Artie, this must really be getting him down. I just wish he would've done the dance with me.

*_Mike steps up and takes Tina's hand to dance.* _

Well, he was right. I only gave Mike ten minutes to learn this dance, and he's doing it perfectly. He is an amazing dancer, even when he's doing his pop and lock, or freestyle, he's amazing. Artie would be too, if only he wasn't...

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.__  
__Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.__  
__But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me._

Wow, I just...I feel really bad right now. I mean, I like Artie, but Mike...he's just so light on his feet...is this a bad thing? Artie's sweet, and funny, and he gets me and I want to help him, but I mean, he _can _be a little chauvinistic at times, but then again, which guy isn't? But, Artie's different. But so is Mike. But we've never really had a _real_ conversation. Maybe when we had to do that ballad together, but even then, it was kind of awkward, and plus, doesn't Brittany like him? NO! I LIKE ARTIE! I mean sure, we've had our arguments, and then we've also had our moments, but right now, it's like I seeing Mike for the first time...I don't know...

-Artie's P.O.V-

Tina deserves way more than me. She's really sweet and nice, and she cares about people, and she deserves a guy who can be all the things a boyfriend should be. For one thing, he should be able to walk. I love her, I mean I really love her, and she looks really happy with Mike. I just have to accept the fact that Tina and I just may never work out. If she wants to be with other guys, then she should. I owe her at least that much. Watching her and Mike dance like that, yeah, it breaks my heart to see that she's happier dancing with Mike than being with me, but I want her to be happy, and she just isn't that happy with me as she is right now with Mike. Tina, I really do love you...

-Quinn's P.O.V.-

I feel so sorry for Artie. He must really love Tina, and I know how hard those two had been working on this dance. No one else really does though, I kinda walked in while they were rehearsing, it was a good thing they didn't see me though. That would've been awkward. But, to let Tina dance with Mike instead of him, he really does care for her. Seeing him so sad like this, it makes me regret all those cripple jokes I made about him when he would roll by. Since Sectionals, I've kinda had a change of heart...I'm starting to actually _care _about the other guys in this club. I just wish there was something I could do for him...or them.

-Brittan's P.O.V.-

_A duck walked up to a lemonade stand  
and he said to the man running the stand  
Hey. Got any grapes?_

_The man said no we just sell lemonade. It's cold and its fresh and it's all home made. Can I sell you glass? The duck said "I'll pass".  
Then he waddled away. Till the very next day. _I like ducks. I hope my parents don't find the one I've been keeping in my closet...wow...there are so many lyrics...it's so confusing...are those two cousins? (a/n: referring to Tina and Mike...)

* * *

So? How was it? Was it good, amazing, blaah, or just plain terrible? I hope you guys liked it! And I hope you guys like the little Brittany's thoughts at the end! I know that was kinda random...I don't know where that was from though...so please, REVIEW IT! :)


End file.
